


Whispers in the Dark

by Hey_there_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Romantic Tragedy, Supernatural - Freeform, spn fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_there_Castiel/pseuds/Hey_there_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadlee Knight must join forces with the Winchester brothers to solve a case involving the deaths of the two children she used to babysit. But what happens when she goes missing in the middle of the action, only to show up completely disheveled at the boys' motel door with an angel at her side, a very familiar angel at that. The group heads to the bunker thinking its the safest place for them, though surprisingly its not. Every night, Hadlee is haunted by the whispers in the dark telling her that death is on it's way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Hadlee Knight was younger, she believed that monsters were a thing of imagination, stories made up to scare children.

Boy, was she wrong.

Hadlee was eight years old when it all happened. She and her mother had visited the park that day, staying until it was nearly dark. They had decided to walk home and had almost made it when they were attacked. A man with soulless black eyes killed her mother and left Hadlee with scars to brag about. Sheran the rest of the way home, tears staining her cheeks. 

Everyone she told thought she was crazy, making up stories to cope with the loss of her mother. Her father was the only one who believed her.

He told her everything about the creatures that live among humans, and his past life as a hunter. Then, he taught her everything she needed to know.

At the age of nine, Hadlee learned to shoot salt rounds and throw silver knives at moving targets. At fourteen, she burned her first corpse. By the time shewas seventeen, she was a cold blooded hunter, one of the best around. 

Unfortunately, her fame was short lived.

When she was twenty, Hadlee took a case with her father. A small nest of vampires just outside Hope, North Dakota, an easy job. Unfortunately, it was far from that. It seemed like the bloodsuckers were expecting them. They entered the barn in which the vampires nested and what they had found made herstomach turn. Bodies littered the floor and blood covered the walls. Then they attacked from every direction. Most of the vampires were killed but a handful escaped. She wanted to go after the bastards, so she went by herself despite her father's yelling.

Hadlee never saw her father again after that.

She had returned home after tracking the escapees to learn her father had never come back. She started her search in Hope, where she had last seen him.  
For six months she searched with no avail. Every trail she had of him went cold after a week or two of following it. Soon she gave up; both on finding her father and on hunting.  
Hadlee, now twenty five, works in a small diner in Hope, and one day, two customers changed her life forever.  
\---  
The sounds of utensils scraping against plates, conversations about work and family, and even laughter, all filled the small diner. Hadlee looked up from where she stood at the cash register when the bell above the door rang. "Just take a seat where ever you'd like." She called to the two men before going back to counting change for the family who had just paid for their meal. 

The pair took a seat at a booth near the window and spoke in hushed tones. 

"What can I get you two to drink?" Hadlee asked the two as she approached their table with a pen and pad of paper in one hand and two menus in the other. She set the menus down and waited with a patient smile.

"Uh, I'll have a beer." Said one. He had the greenest eyes she had ever seen and she'd be lying if she said he wasn't at all attractive. He wore worn jeans, a dark t-shirt and a plaid flannel, with the sleeves rolled up to rest just above his elbows. He smelled somewhat of car leather and hotel soap.

"Just a water for me." Mumbled the second. He was taller and reminded Hadlee of a Saint Bernard puppy. He was wearing almost the same thing but he had a jacket over his flannel and his sleeves were rolled down.  
"Yeah, of course." She said with a polite nod. "I'll be right back with your drinks." There was a familiar air about the two, though Hadlee couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. She returned a few minutes later to their table, setting their drinks down in front of them. "Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

"Well... Hadlee," The green eyed cutie started, eyes flickering to the name tag on her plain black t-shirt and then back to his menu. He shot her an award winning smile, at which she mentally rolled her eyes, while his partner, the puppy, looked a bit annoyed. "I'll have a cheese burger and fries." He closed his menu, handed it up to her, and she gladly took it. 

"I guess I'll have the Cobb salad." Mumbled puppy-man.

With a nod, Hadlee took the menu from him. "Alright, your food will be out soon." She glanced between the two and then turned, making her way toward the back to put their orders in.

As she tended to other tables, she caught snippets of the conversation between the two. With what she heard she came to two conclusions: they were either one of those weird ghost hunter groups or they were hunters. If they were actual hunters, she prayed to God they didn't recognize her; though because she didn't recognize them, she doubted that would happen. Hadlee had completely fallen off the hunters map when she left.

As she approached with their plates in her hands, they hushed their conversation. "Here you go." She murmured, setting the salad in front of the taller one and the burger in front of the other. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" Hadlee asked, reaching up to brush stray strands of hair from her face.  
"No, I think we're good for now." Green eyes replied, just before he took a huge bite of his burger, a lopsided grin tugging at his lips as he did.

"Actually, I have a question." His partner interrupted, "Do you know anything about the Dawners'?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.  
Hunters, definitely hunters.

"Well, what is it you want to know?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I used to babysit their two little ones."

"Did they ever say anything about strange noises? Like thumping or scratching?" His head still slightly tilted to the side. "My uh...partner and I are FBI and we were assigned the case." He dug around in his jacket pocket and pulled out his badge to show her.

Hadlee nodded slowly. "Right, uh...I don't remember if they said anything unusually unusual, because what they said was usually unusual." She said and couldn't help but chuckle quietly as a dumbfounded look crossed green eyes' face. "They did seem a bit more terrified when I babysat them the night before they umm...were killed."

"Did they ever say what they were afraid of?" He asked, continuing with his questions. 

She heard her name called out from the kitchen.

"Look, I have to get back to work." She sighed, dropping her arms back to her sides. "I get off at five, if you'd like to stick around." Without waiting for a response, Hadlee turned and hurried back to the kitchen. She had to find out what they knew about the scene and if they found the salt lines she had left in hope to keep the family safe. Just as she entered the kitchen she heard what she had dreaded she would.

"Dean, do you think she's the one who put the salt lines down? I mean she is the last one who was there." Voiced the taller one.

"I don't know Sam, she doesn't seem the hunter type; but it can be a possibility." Dean took another large bite of his burger and then spoke around a full mouth. "If she is then she didn't do a good job."

With teeth clenched in annoyance, she   
disappeared deeper into the kitchen.  
_____  
When five o'clock rolled around, Sam and Dean were still seated in the booth. Sam had his attention on something outside and Dean seemed lost in thought. 

"So what is it you'd like to know?" Hadlee asked, hesitantly taking a seat next Sam and across from Dean. She laced her fingers together and let them rest in her lap as she leaned back. There was a pause as both the boys' attentions were drawn to the girl.

Sam cleared his throat before he started speaking. "Well, you were telling us how the boys were acting afraid the night you babysat them. Do you mind explaining what they were saying, or wh-"

"Christo." Dean murmured, interrupting his brother's sentence. He had his eyes on Hadlee as if waiting for any type of pained reaction, which he didn't get from the blue eyed girl. Instead, an annoyed look crossed her features, which she tried to quickly cover with one of confusion. Dean narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it and turned his gaze elsewhere. Sam continued what he had been saying.

"Or what you saw that was weird. Did either of the boys say anything about salt?" Sam's tongue darted out to wet his lips and tilted his head the slightest bit like he was really interesting in what she had to say. 

Hadlee remained quiet for a few moments, thinking over her words carefully. "They kept talking about a woman in a wedding dress and how she continuously cried and screamed at them. Uh...Christopher, the older of the two, told me that this lady accused him of killing her and that she called him John." She glanced between the two. "You don't really believe what I'm saying, do you? Because it's nonsense." She had to play that card, knowing it was the only way they wouldn't suspect her to be a hunter, or former hunter. 

"Yeah, complete nonsense." Said Dean as he leaned on the table. "Do you believe in supernatural beings, Hadlee?" He questioned and once again narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Dean, what the heck?" Sam glanced at his brother with a glare that could have killed. 

"Supernatural beings? Like vampires and werewolves?" Hadlee asked, raising an eyebrow at the green-eyed male. "If so, no. I don't believe in them." She lied, shifting her weight in the booth. The girl had a nervous habit of playing with her bottom lip when she lied. 

"Alright, just wondering." Dean paused, tapping a finger against the table top. "Did you know that spirits cannot cross salt lines or circles?" He leaned a bit farther across the table. "We found salt in the boys' room. The two of them were too young to know about this kind of stuff, and their parents were sure as hell not hunters. So that leaves... you. You were the last one with the family." 

Hadlee's eyes darted around the small diner before she leaned forward against the table. "You are insane." She said and stood up from the booth. "Now if you'll excuse me." She murmured, turning to walk away. 

"It's your fault they died." Dean said, leaning back in the booth. His words caused her to stop in her tracks. In the blink of an eye she spun around to face the green eyed male. 

"Look, Dean," She hissed, glaring down at the male. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I did my best with what I had and that was salt. I was a hunter, but not anymore." She snapped and Dean's lips drew up in a thin smirk then immediately disappeared. 

"Now, if you'll excuse me." She stood up straight, turned, and walked away as she mumbled a few choice words under her breath. 

"Hadlee, wait." It was Sam who decided to speak this time. "We need your help. You are the only one who really knows what went on at the Dawners' home." He sat a little straighter, though still leaned his elbow on the table. 

She stood still for a long moment. "Fine." She murmured, running her hand through her messily curled hair. "Fine, I'll help." She turned to face them again. "But I'm doing it to help the family, not you." 

Sam nodded at her words. "Okay, that's completely fine." They stood up and shuffled awkwardly out of the booth, well, Sam did due to his height. "We still have some research do to so Dean and I are going to head back to our hotel room. If you can leave us some way to contact you wh-" He was cut off by Dean clearing his throat to speak. 

"Why doesn't she just come with us?" He said, glancing up at his brother as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Dean wore a smirk on his lips but like before, it quickly disappeared and was replaced by a small scowl. "Plus, someone has to make sure she still is a good shot and stuff like that." 

Hadlee nodded slowly. "Alright, I guess I'm fine with that." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other with an audible sigh. "Let's just go and get this over with." She made her way toward the doors of the diner with Sam and Dean trailing behind her. 

"Why do you think she stopped hunting, and how? No hunter I know has ever been able to get away from this kind of life." Sam ran a hand through his hair, brushing it out of his face. 

"I have no idea. The same way mom and dad did I guess. She may be able to get away from it for a while but I don't think she'll be able to do it forever, knowing these creatures are out there." Dean replied in a hushed tone, his expression turning pained when he mentioned their deceased parents. 

Hadlee pushed open the doors, holding them open for Sam and Dean. She had heard every word of their conversation. "I stopped because I had no reason to continue. My partner disappeared and that's what ended it for me." She left the door close. "I'll follow you in my car, but I want to stop at my apartment to change out of my work clothes." She motioned to the black clothing she wore.

Dean was the one to answer as he approached the 1967 black Chevy Impala. "Alright, I guess we'll follow you there." He slipped into the driver side seat and Sam the opposite. As soon as the car was started, music started playing from the speakers. 

Hadlee shook her head slightly, unable to keep from smiling. She climbed into the driver seat of her car, started it, and easily backed out of her parking spot. 

It took the usual seven to ten minutes to reach her apartment complex, which wasn't the best around but it was manageable. She parked on the side of the road and got out of her car. She waited for Sam and Dean to pull up behind her parking spot before approaching their car. She leaned down to window height and motioned for Dean to roll it down, which he did. 

"You guys can just wait here. I won't take long."   
Dean nodded and turned off the Impala, leaning back in his seat. "Take your time." He murmured, "But don't take too long." He quickly added. 

"Mhmm." She rolled her eyes as she stood up straight. "Fifteen minutes and I'll be good." As she walked away, Hadlee heard Dean mumble something under his breath but she was too far away to actually make out what he had said. She passed through the front door of the apartment complex and a shiver slithered down her spine.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Knight." Spoke the old man who owned the complex. He was seated behind the front desk, staring down at a Sudoku book. 

"And to you as well, Mr. Hanks." She nodded, murmuring her polite response before she raced up the stairs to her apartment where she jammed the key into the lock of the door to get in. 

"You okay there Hadlee?" Her neighbor voiced from where he stood in his doorway, a laundry basket in his arms. Oliver Parks was a college student with dreams of becoming a nurse. He shuffled a bit closer to her with a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Yes, Oliver." She said as she finally got her door open. "Thank you for asking though." The girl waved and accidentally slammed the door behind herself, flinching at the loud bang. She went straight to her bedroom to change. 

"Luna." She clicked her tongue a few times and a soft thud indicated her cat had heard her and had woken up. Hadlee pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it into her hamper along with her pants. She changed into a pair of jeans and a simple grey t-shirt that had her old high school's swim team logo. She decided she would bring a few things which she thought would be needed: her laptop, a journal she had kept when she had been a hunter, and a sweatshirt. 

After shoving her things in a bag, Hadlee turned to leave. Though at what she saw, she froze. In her bedroom doorway, stood a lady in a wedding dress, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "Why'd you do it?" Choked the woman, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. "Why did you kill him!?" This time she was screaming. "Now I'm going to kill you!" But the woman disappeared in a coil of smoke and a loud band rang in Hadlee's ears. 

When the smoke cleared, she spotted Dean standing with a gun in his hands. "Let's go, we're leaving right now." He muttered, not having to say it twice to get Hadlee to move. "How the hell did she get in here?" 

Hadlee shook her head as she scooped up the black cat off her couch. "I have no idea, and I don't think I want to find out right this moment." She headed toward the door, a bit shaken up at what just happened. "What the hell is going on Luna?" She murmured to the cat, who only meowed in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so bare with me alright. This is my first time using this website and also my first time posting one of my works feed back is much appreciated!


	2. The Fifties Hotel Room

The three, four if you include the cat, were seated comfortably in the Impala: Dean in the diver's seat, Sam in the passenger seat, and Hadlee and her feline sharing the back. She noted that the car smelled somewhat of cheeseburgers and hotel soap, an odd combination if you were to ask her. The girl glanced up to catch Dean glaring at her through the rear view mirror. "What are you starring at Winchester?" She bit out, tightening her hold on her cat the slightly

"That cat better not piss everywhere." Grumbled the green eyed male just as he sneezed. Dean mumbled a few choice words under his breath, causing Hadlee to roll her eyes. 

Sam turned to face the blonde girl. "Dean is allergic to cats, so excuse his . . . comments." He said with a small, almost sheepish smile. He glanced sideways at his brother before speaking again. "He isn't a big fan of animals in his car either." 

Hadlee nodded slowly. "Alright." She murmured and turned her gaze from the long haired male and to the passing buildings outside the window. When the motel was reached, the brothers got out in unison, leaving Hadlee to wonder if they had done it on purpose. She pushed the passenger seat forward and climbed out, setting Luna down on the pavement so she could lean back in for her bag. She stood up straight with her bag in hand and closed the car door, making her way over to where Sam stood waiting for Dean to unlock their room door. "Having a problem?" She asked once she was close enough for them to hear.

Dean shook his head and finally shoved the door open. "It was sticking, that's all." He said and walked into the room, which looked like it had been designed in the fifties. 

"Uh...nice place?" Hadlee glanced around and then down as her cat brushed past her legs and into the room. She looked up at Sam and then entered the room as well. "It smells like old beer and cheeseburgers." She complained, scrunched up her nose at the stench, gaining a soft chuckle from the him behind her and a quiet scoff from Dean.

"Lets just get to work." Dean said as he took a seat at a small table near the front of the room. "Sam and I have already been to see the police about the case; but, they think the family walked in on a robbery." He looked up at his brother as he sat down across from him, then turned his gaze to Hadlee. "We visited the house as well, though we didn't find anything, not even an EMF reading." 

Hadlee nodded slowly. "Well, I think it's safe to assume that the spirit that showed up in my apartment was the same one that killed the Dawners. She looks like the thing the boys described to me." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned most of her weight on to one foot. "I just want to know how she was able to leave the house."

"Wait, it was in your apartment?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked from Dean to Hadlee. "Why wasn't I told this earlier?" His question was answered with a shrugging of shoulders from Dean 

"Were you at the house at all after you left the night before?" Dean asked, tilting his head slightly.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I was the one who called the police the next morning. I had forgotten my wallet on their kitchen counter so I went over to get it the next morning; plus I wanted to check up on them." She shook her head, "I found them dead, called the police from their home phone, and then left because I didn't want to be questioned." Hadlee took a seat on the bed nearest to the brothers, her cat happily leaping into her lap to settle down. 

"And you only took your wallet?" Sam asked as he fumbled with his lap top, setting it down on the table in front of him. He looked up at Hadlee as she nodded. "Are you sure? You could have picked something up that the spirit was attached to, which it how it could have traveled." 

"No, I only took my wallet that morning." She ran her fingers gently over the black cat's soft pelt. "I'm not that stupid." She mumbled under her breath, though Dean caught what she said.

"We aren't saying you're stupid." Dean stood up and walked over to the mini fridge to grab himself a beer. "Sam you want one?" He asked his brother, whom politely declined by shaking his head. 

"Can you tell me everything you know about this spirit?" Sam sat back in his seat, though slouched forward the slightest bit. He looked tired, but Hadlee couldn't blame him for appearing so. She knew how rough it was to work a case, and that's one thing she definitely didn't miss. 

"She's young, or so she appeared to be. She was dressed in an elaborate looking wedding dress, she looked like any bride would. Her neck looked bruised, though." Hadlee was about to say more when her phone started ringing in her back pocket. She reached back and grabbed it, pulling it into view. She groaned quietly and glanced back up at Sam. "Excuse me, I have to take this." She sighed before standing and walking toward the door. Once out side she answered her phone. She wasn't even able to say hello when the voice on the other side of the line started talking. 

"Hadlee, where the hell are you?" It was Bryan, her boyfriend. "I thought you got off of work at five. We had plans for six thirty didn't we?" He continued to speak, not letting her get a word into the conversation. "Your cat isn't here either....should I be worried?" 

"Bryan, Bryan, I'm fine! Don't worry. Luna is with me too. I'm...with friends, they needed my help with girl stuff." She scratched the back of her neck, leaning up against a piller that helped support the small overhanging roof a above her. 

"And you needed to bring your cat why?" Bryan questioned. Hadlee could feel another fight coming on so she tried to be careful with which words she chose to say.

"Um...I thought maybe she would like to play with the other cat here. She needs the exercise or else she'll get even fatter then she already is." She let a nervous chuckle pass her lips. 

"I don't care if your cat gets fat. That's your fault because you feed her too much." Bryan snapped through the phone. "We had plans for six thirties , so get your ass back here or-" Hadlee clenched her teeth and interrupted Bryan before he could finish his threat. 

"Bryan, I'm not a dog! I will not be at your side every second of the day and I will not come every time you call. Look I'm sorry that I forgot we had plans, but I'm helping my friends at the moment. If you don't like that then too bad. We can reschedule our date to another time, it's not that hard to do so." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed softly. "I'm sorry...can we reschedule for tomorrow, or maybe just a bit later? I think we're almost done." She murmured though wanted nothing more then to stay were she was. She and Bryan had been fighting quite a lot lately and Hadlee had had enough. "I'll call you when I'm done and you can come get me and we'll go out okay?" She didn't even get an answer before the line went dead. 

"Of course." She scoffed and shoved her phone back into her pocket, returning to the hotel room Sam and Dean waited patiently. 

"He sounds like a real asshole." Dean commented as soon as Hadlee walked into the room, which earned him a kick in the shin from Sam. "What, he does!" Dean exclaimed, a frown turning down on his lips as he reached down to rub his shin. 

"So get this." Sam started, looking down at his computer and then up at Hadlee. "A few years ago there was a couple in this town, who were found dead in their home. They had just been married but had apparently gotten into a huge fight which resulted in the wife killing her husband and then hanging  herself." He looked back at his laptop's screen. "Uhh... Elizabeth Young was her name." He turned his laptop to face Hadlee so she could see the picture the website had of Elizabeth. 

"That's her, she's the one who was in my house. But that doesn't really explain much. Why is she attacking people." She asked, shaking her head, a confused look crossing her face. 

Dean was the one to speak up. "Did the Dawners have any relationship problems? Did you know if they were fighting or something?" 

"Yeah, they were getting a divorce I think." Hadlee said while she nodded. "What does that have to do with the case?" 

Dean shrugged. " I just had a thought. I mean, what if the spirit is targeting couples that are fighting?" He asked sipping his beer, which was almost gone. 

"Then why would she attack the children?"

Dean looked stumped. "That I don't know." He shrugged again and finished his beer. "Let's just find out where this bitch is buried so we can salt and burn her ass." 

Hadlee turned to Sam. "Is he always like this?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow. He nodded. "Alright, well I'm sure I'm not needed for this salt and burn. I uh...I have to get going." She stood and pulled her cellphone from her pocket to quickly text Bryan that she was finished and was ready to be picked up. She gave him a nearby address knowing that if she told him to pick her up at the motel he would start another fight. 

"Alright well be careful, Dean and I won't be able to go out until really late so we aren't seen. We know that the spirit is after you so I want you and your boyfriend to be careful." Sam stood up from where he sat and walked over to his bag. "I want you to take this gun as well, just in case you need it. It has salt rounds in it already." He dug around in his duffle bag for a few seconds before he held a gun out to Hadlee, which she took hesitantly. 

"Thanks, you guys be careful to." She shoved the gun into the belt of her pants and pulled her shirt over it to conceal it. She stood still for an awkward moment before she headed to the door but then stopped and turned back. "Almost forgot my cat." She murmured as she walked over to the bed farthest from the door where Luna had made herself at home among the pillows. 

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the girl, watching as she quickly left after collecting her cat. "Alright, let's find out where Elizabeth is buried." He walked over to the small fridge for another beer and sat down.


End file.
